


Lucky to Kiss You, Bitch.

by Misha_Collins_Overlord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying Sam, First Kiss, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Angst, Teenagers, Wincest - Freeform, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Overlord/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Overlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's got his first crush, and for days he's been working up the nerve to kiss her. So he walks her home and gives it a shot. At least, no matter what happens, he'll always have his big brother Dean to comfort and love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky to Kiss You, Bitch.

Sam decided that today was the day. Her name was Kia. She was Sam's age, fourteen, and he'd been working up the nerve for the entire week to talk to her.

She was a cute girl, with dazzling green eyes, freckles scattered across her nose and cheeks. Her hair, light brown, just brushed the tops of her breasts - which had started developing early and had absolutely _nothing_ to do with his crush on her.

Every recess for the past two weeks had Sam staring at her from across the room. How he didn't get caught was anyone's guess.

He spent long enough trying to figure out how to kiss her. He decided walking her home could work, as she usually walked back on her own.

He caught up with Kia just as she waved off a friend, smiling.

"Hey," Sam smiled.

"Oh," she said, the smile less genuine. "Hi, Sam - is it?"

"Yeah," he laughed nervously, anxiety thrumming in his chest. _Now or never_ , he thought. "I really like you, Kia, and I was wondering if you'd, uh, ever want to . . . You know . . . Go on a date?" He rushed. He felt like an idiot when he added, "With me, I mean."

Kia looked around them to check for any other students in their vicinity, licking her lips.

Sam took the opportunity, leaning in with closed eyes. They flew open when a hand on his chest shoved him back.

" _Sam, what the_ _hell_?" She yelled. Sam couldn't even push out a response, the anxiety taking control of his mouth, just stammering and stuttering.

"You're a freak! All you ever do is read those big, creepy, old books about monsters, Sam! _Monsters_! I've never even seen you talk to _anybo_ _dy_ except your brother and people say you live in one of those cheap disgusting motels!" Kia shouted, her nose wrinkling up. "You don't have any friends because you're a _freak_ ," she spat.

Sam was hyperventilating, and felt his eyes burning with the promise of oncoming tears.

He took off in the direction of the motel. Through the roaring in his ears he could barely hear the rush of cars or the pounding of his feet on the pavement. The tears blurring his vision made it nearly impossible to see, but he made it.

A sob broke out of his throat as he lay his eyes on the motel. He pawed through his pocket for the room key, sniffling his way past the front desk. He didn't know if Dean was in their room, and he was honestly too upset to care.

The key didn't seem like it wanted to co-operate and slide into the lock, which made Sam start sobbing again as he kicked the door, and punched it for good measure. He fell against his big brother when the door opened independently of Sam's actions, wrapping his arms around him.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong kiddo?" Dean asked, pulling Sammy in and closing the door.

Ten minutes of soothing and back-rubbing later, Sam had calmed down enough to breathe without any hitching. Dean stepped back from Sammy, hand still on his shoulder. "What's wrong, Sammy?"

Sam wiped his eyes even though they still shone with fresh tears, his expression defiant.

"There's this girl," he started.

Dean cut him off by patting him on the back proudly. "That's my boy, Sammy!" He grinned. He must have forgotten that Sam had been sobbing moments before.

"I tried to kiss her and she yelled and called me a freak," he said quietly, sadly. "I am a freak."

"Sammy, you aren't a freak," Dean reassured.

"I'll never have my first kiss," a tear slipped down Sam's face, and he sounded resigned.

Dean wiped the tears from his little brother's cheeks with his thumbs. "Anybody would be lucky to kiss you, bitch," he smiled, their eyes meeting.

"Jerk," Sam smiled back. The longer they maintained eye-contact, the less they smiled.

Dean cupped Sam's face properly, stepping closer. Sam had plenty of time to pull away, to protest, but he didn't. All Sam could think was _green_ and he couldn't tear his eyes away from Dean's.

The next thing he knew, Dean's plump lips were on his and they were even softer than in Sam's imagination. Their mouths fit together like puzzle pieces, opening and sliding harmoniously. Sam made a noise in the back of his throat, relaxing into this _wrong_ kiss that felt so _right._

Dean _just_ trailed his tongue across Sam's lower lip, when the sound of a key in the lock graced the air. They jumped apart.

"Dad!" Dean exclaimed, taking John's duffle and winking at Sam behind their dad's back.

It was a first kiss worth dying for, and - Sam hoped - not the last from his big brother.

**Author's Note:**

> This had always been one of my favourite Wincest headcanons that I came up with - young!Sam being rejected by a girl and crying to Dean so Dean kisses him instead - and I finally caught some time to write it. It's been helping me out of my writer's block, so if you guys like it, let me know?? Thanks :D


End file.
